supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Akres
History Origin Teresa was once a normal girl who lived a typical life and despite having a genetic disorder this never stopped her from having fun. Her family was well-established and they lived in harmony, but little did they know this was about to change forever. While they were at the doctor for Teresa's monthly appointment, it was revealed to her parents that her condition had worsened and while the medicine she had been taking would make it less painful she had only 4 months until she died. '' ''Teresa was examined by some of the best doctors her family could find to no avail, they were told by every single one of them that her condition was progressive and irreversible, and instead adviced them to spend time with her daughter before it was too late. Teresa was unaware of the situation. Her parents would then spend the next 3 months with their daughter. The Cure News of her condition caught the attention of a respected and powerful business-woman. Teresa's family was visited by the same woman who announced to the couple that her company had developed a possible cure for their little girl. The woman had revealed herself as Dariusa Lunar, CEO of Lunar Enterprises. The couple was confused as to how news of her daughter reached her and how it was possible for them to have found a cure as it was known to everyone that Lunar Enterprises provided the government with weapons. Dariusa claimed that the hospital they had visited for Teresa's appointments was owned by her, and as soon as she learned of the situation she had the entire genetics department finding a cure. Teresa's parents finally decided to send her with Dariusa. Church of Knowledge Back at Lunar Enterprises, Teresa was taken into an underground facility called The Church of Knowledge. Dariusa had neglected to mention that the cure was still experimental and that it was possible that it wouldn't work. After being injected with the cure, Teresa's condition had been reversed, but not without side effects. While her body had accepted the cure and her sickness had been cured, her molecular structure became unstable which caused her to shapeshift into her mother, then her father before she slipped into a coma. Teresa woke up months later and found herself locked inside a chamber. Not knowing what had happened, Teresa tried to break out but every effort proved ineffective. Teresa was met by Dariusa who then explained to her that they were able to cure her but her body started to "evolve", and that the chamber she was in kept her new condition at bay. Believing that Teresa was ready, Dariusa had let her out of the cell. Teresa was filled in on what happened and what was going on with her. She was practically unfazed by this and believed herself to be a superhero now. Dariusa had put together a team that would train Teresa and teach her how to control her abilities. Solitude Powers and Abilities Polymorphic Molecular Structure After being experimented on by the Church of Knowledge to cure her sickness, Teresa's molecular structure was altered to the point where it's in constant renewal and has recently gained control of her abilities. * ''Shape-Shifting, Malleability, Plasticity, Elongation: She is able to literally control the molecular structure of her body's biopolymers and manipulate them into any construct she desires, in addition to and including her own body. She can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people Teresa can imitate. Her ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood her in good stead for her disguises. She is also able to change colors and turn herself into objects.'' * ''Invisibility: Teresa can cause the biopolymers in her body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering her invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, she can render herself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and she could still be detected by touch.'' * ''Phasing: Teresa can phase through solid matter. No explanation of this power has been given, but it might possibly be an aspect of her shapeshifting abilities, perhaps shifting her mass. Since it is known that she can alter the density of her biopolymers, it may be that she can simply become less substantial than solid matter, thereby decreasing the molecular density of her body by loosening the bonds within the biopolymers.'' Bio-Fission Her secondary mutation due to the experimentations allows her to split/duplicate herself. Duplication: '''Teresa can duplicate herself into a maximum of 30 copies, each of them possessing a limited access to their powers of shapeshifting. The effectiveness of this power is equivalent to her level of concentration and stamina and trying to duplicate under a stressful situation or after exhaustive activities can cause her to collapse. Weaknesses ''Extreme Temperatures: Extremely low temperatures can limit or even negate her ability to shapeshift and make it harder for her to duplicate. In addition, high temperatures cause her biopolymers to fluctuate at a higher speed and as such she can end up taking forms she didn't mean to or duplicate herself at random times.'' ''Genetic Disorder (Formerly): 'Teresa was born with a rare and uncurable disease that affected her genetic structure and seemed to evolve and build up defenses against any treatment. After being cured by The Church of Knowledge, Teresa has since overcome this weakness.